What happened in the past, stays in the past
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: What happened when Ako had a dream of her past and that same person that killed her family is still after her? I'm not good with summaries, but please read and review!
1. Was it a Dream? Or Something Important

Chapter 1: Was it a Dream? Or something...Important...?

_A little girl about 5 years old was smiling and running down the stairs to the kitchen._

"_Mom, dad, good morning!" she said happily._

"_Here's our little birthday girl!" said a man about 30 years old, wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. He has short grayish hair and blue eyes._

"_Good morning to you too Ako-chan." said a woman also about 30 years old, wearing a nice dress. She has long brownish hair and pink eyes._

"_Heya Ako. Happy birthday!" said a girl about 9 years old, wearing a pink dress. She has brown hair and blue eyes._

"_Thanks onee-chan." smiled Ako._

"_So Ako wanna go out for a walk?" said her dad._

"_Ok! Are we all going together?" asked Ako, holding her older sister's hand._

"_we sure are! It's your birthday today, so we're gonna do whatever you want!" grinned her sister._

"_Hey! You didn't have to tell her that Sakura!"_

"_But mom! It's true!"_

"_Ok, ok. You win."_

_The family of four went out of their two-story house and walked on the road. Little Ako couldn't help herself and ran ahead of the family, chasing butterflies whenever se saw some._

"_Hey Ako! Don't go too far ahead of us!" said Sakura, catching up to her._

"_It no matter how far I am, I know that you will always be there!" laughed Ako._

_Then the sky went dark._

"_W-What's going on?" Ako was getting scared._

"_**It's your fault you know**__." said a voice._

_Ako looked around, and saw nothing but darkness._

"_W-Where's my parents? Where's onee-chan?"_

"_**I killed them on that day.**__" the voice continued._

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"**_You don't remember? Well you were a 5 year old brat, so I can't really blame you. This is what happened _after_ I killed them._**_" the voice laughed at the last part as Ako found herself in her house with blood all over the place._

"_M-Mom?" Ako looked around. "D-Dad?" she ran to their rooms. "O-Onee-chan!" She ran to the living room and there was a pool of blood there with her family's corpses lying on top of each other._

"_Noooo!" Ako screamed._

* * *

"Noooo!" Ako screamed from her bed, causing Sasaki Makie, her roommate, to wake up in a jolt.

"Ako! What's wrong?" Makie jumped down from her bed and sat on Ako's bed, looking at her friend in worry.

"I-It's nothing Makie….Just a nightmare." said Ako, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Well whatever it was, it must've been pretty scary." noted Makie, "And you should take a cold shower too. You're sweating pretty badly."

"Y-Yeah." Ako got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she stripped of her clothes and went in. About half an hour later, she got out. Looking at the clock it was only four in the morning.

'_That nightmare…did it has something to do with my past?'_ she thought, '_They seemed familiar too…_'

"You feeling better now?" asked Makie.

"Not really…" said Ako, sitting on her bed, next to Makie.

"Wanna go out for a walk then? To cool off a bit?" suggested Makie, "After all, it usually works for me whenever I have a nightmare."

"Ok."

* * *

"Sasaki-san? Izumi-san?" said Sakurazaki Setsuna, panting a bit from the training that she was doing.

"Hi Setsuna-san. What are you doing here this early?" said Ako.

"I'm just doing my usual morning training." replied Setsuna, "What are you two doing here?"

"Ako had a nightmare, so we're taking a walk." said Makie.

"Really? Mind if I ask?"

"Well….I don't really remember it." Ako suddenly had tears in her eyes, "T-There's just a feeling…that…I lost something important…."

* * *

Me: And there! XD Hope that this is good enough for now. I'm kinda bored right now, and it seemed that most of the stories right now only focused on Konosetsu or Negi and Asuna or few other more pairings and not enough fanfics with the rest of the class (sweat drop) I'm probably not making much sense right now but, I just kinda feel sad for some of the class so decided to make some fanfics for them.

Just hope that you enjoyed it so far, please read and review!


	2. We meet again Ojouchan

Chapter 2: We meet again Ojou-chan

"I wonder what it was." Ako said sadly.

"Don't worry Ako! You'll remember it eventually!" said Makie.

"Thanks Makie, Sakurazaki-san." smiled Ako.

Suddenly, Ako had a chill. Makie and Setsuna watched her worriedly.

"T-There's someone h-here!" she said, hugging Makie, scared for her life.

"Who's there?!" demanded Setsuna.

"I'm surprised that you can tell where I am." said a man, wearing black leather pants, black shirt, black gloves, black leather boots, a large black coat, and a black hat. His eyes and hair were black too, giving the girls a very ominous feeling around him, "Well let's get straight to the point. Izumi Ako, you will die by my hand today!"

"I won't allow that!" Setsuna drew her blade and slashed at the man, but her disappeared and reappeared behind Setsuna.

"I'll kill you later. I need to finish job that I left on hold for ten years." the man chopped Setsuna's back, causing her to scream in pain and fall unconscious.

"S-Sakurazaki-san!" Makie backed away, still holding onto Ako, who was starting to cry.

"Hand her to me and you won't be killed." said the man.

"Like hell I would!" Makie turned to run, but the man appeared in front of her.

"Now be a nice little girl and hand her over!"

"No way!" Makie turned the other way, but no matter where she turned, the man was always in front of her!

"You don't want to be like that worthless trash right there now do you?" the man picked up Setsuna by her hair, "If you don't, hand her over!"

"Sakurazaki-san!"

"Hand her over now!" the man threw Setsuna away, knocking her through five trees.

"Why should I?!" Makie hugged Ako tighter, "You already hurt one of my friends, so why should I hand Ako to a creep like you?!"

"Be that way then." the man reached out to grab Makie by the throat but another hand grabbed his.

It was boy about 15 years old, wearing black shorts, dark blue short sleeved hooded jacked with a wolf logo on the front, black shoes, and a black bandana ties to his right writs. He has black hair with brownish highlights and brown eyes.

"Hey, I thought that _gentlemen's _treated girls with more respect than that!" He said, kicking the man in the stomach.

Ako thought that she heard that voice before, so when she looked she almost cried in joy, "'Onii-chan'!"

The boy smirked, "Yo Ojou-chan! It's been ten years!"

* * *

Me: and that'll be it for now. Hope that you all like it for now!

Thanks Sony Ninja for reviewing! Hope that you like it!

As always please continue to read, review, and support me in my fanfics!

Note:

When Ako called the boy 'Onii-chan' he really isn't her brother. If you keep reading, you'll understand why soon!


	3. Powers and meeting

Me: Hi! So sorry that it took so long to update! (sweat drop) I started school already and had to work with that fist! Sorry again and hope that you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Powers and meeting

"Damn! Interference!" the man turned towards Ako, "Why do you even need that boy to save you?"

"M-Makie, go help Sakurazaki-san and get out of here." whispered Ako.

"What?! No way! I can't leave you here." Makie whispered back.

"Don't worry. 'Onii-chan' can help me, just go and if I'm not back by the time class starts, get help."

"Ok, fine. You better come back." Makie went towards Setsuna's side, helped her up, and walked back to the dorms.

"You should've went with her Jou-chan." whispered the boy.

"And leave you alone? Never. You can drop the honorific now Kaito-kun." said Ako.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever Ako." smirked Kaito, "You can start whenever."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

'_Drat I forgot! He sealed some of her memories about it!_' thought Kaito.

"You're to slow!" the man was about to punch Ako, but Kaito grabbed his arm.

"Some _gentleman_ you are!"

"Shut up you little lackey!"

"Ako get outta here! Leave this old guy to me!" shouted Kaito.

"Eh? But…"

"No buts! Go now!"

"No who's the gentleman?" said the man.

"You can shut up Shirogane Ryota!"

"Ho, not only you remember my face, but as well as my name." grinned Ryota.

"I remember every guys faces if they touch my master!" growled Kaito.

Ako blushed. Suddenly the pain in her back came back.

"Jou-chan?!" Kaito looked back at her as he kicked Ryota away.

"Eyes on me stupid!" Ryota pulled out a sword and slashed Kaito's back open.

Kaito glared at Ryota and kicked him hard enough to become barely conscious. At the sight of blood on Kaito's back, Ako eyes glowed as a bright light surrounded her.

"Shit!" Kaito punched Ako's stomach, making her fall unconscious. He quickly picked her up bridal style and ran away, leaving Ryota there.

* * *

"Ugh…" Setsuna groaned waking up.

"Secchan!" Konoka hugged her tight, "You're alright!"

"O-O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna blushed and winced in pain.

"Wow, I guess even someone like you can get beat up. Eh Setsuna?" smirked Evangeline.

"Shut up." Setsuna muttered.

"I guess whatever Makie said was true." said Asuna, seeing how beat up Setsuna was.

"Where's Sasaki-san and Izumi-san?" asked Setsuna, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm right here, but Ako's still not back yet." Makie said the last with worry.

"I'm sure that Ako-san will be alright." said Konoka.

"Is this the right room?" said a voice from the outside.

"That voice!" Makie opened the door revealing Kaito and Ako in his arms, "Wha! Ako!"

"She's fine." Kaito placed her carefully on the couch.

"Who're you?" asked Evangeline, glaring at him, "From what I can sense from you, you're not a human."

"So what little vampire?" Kaito sat on the floor next to he couch like a wolf, "If you can't tell, then you're a pretty weak vampire."

"Why you!"

"Eva-chan stop and think for a sec!" Asuna stopped her, "How did you know she's a vampire?"

"I'm a wolgolian…half wolf, half dragon demon." Kaito scratched his head, "Not really proud of what I am, but it does have it's advantages."

"Like what?"

"Speed of a wolf and strength of a dragon, you know stuff like that."

"And why aren't you proud of it?" asked Konoka.

"…'Cause I'm the last in my clan." Kaito shrugged them off, "Anyways, since I'm the last in my clan, I was looking from someone…someone that can give me more power for what I am…"

"Why?"

"So that I can protect them in return."

* * *

Me: I'm so sorry again that I haven't updated this fanfic fro so long! You can punish me as you wish!

Anyways, thanks Sony Ninja and ichigolynn for reviewing! I'll try my best to finish story fast!

As always please read and review!


End file.
